


is this a... human feeling?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1am fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Wire Play, gnight, if anyone i know irl finds this feel free to dispose of me ;, kill me, saiibo, saiibo slaps hard okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keebo asks shuichi to fix a wire for him and um.yeah read the tags lol





	is this a... human feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk what possessed me to write this but i love saiibo a lot and wireplay is so good omg  
(i’m really sorry if it’s ooc for some bits this is my first time writing them so !!!)

“You want me to... huh?”

Shuichi could only stare at Keebo for a good ten seconds before reiterating, “F-fix your loose wire?”

“Yes! Miu is occupied at the moment and you’re the only one I actually trust to do it.” Keebo looked pleased with himself. Shuichi noticed there was a tinge of worry in his tone, and he moved his attention to Keebo’s metal arm which indeed had a short red wire sticking out of it. It didn’t look horribly difficult to fix, but it was still a lot to ask of somebody who had close to no experience with robotics.

“Well, Keebo, I’m glad you trust me but I really think Miu is the better option here.” Keebo looked mildly deflated at that so Shuichi panicked and said, “I-I mean! I’d be glad to help you, I’m just a bit nervous.. I don’t want to break something.”

Keebo leaned closer to Shuichi for a moment. It was more like a millimeter, but on the bed the two of them were sitting on it felt like a lot more.

“I trust you, Shuichi! It’s okay if something happens, that’s why Miu’s here. Please?”

A beat of silence. Keebo looked quite determined to convince the other to help out. So the detective complied, albeit very warily. “Alright, I’ll try. Just help me out, okay?”

“Yes, I’ll guide you! I’d do it myself, but it’s kind of difficult with only one arm.”

Shuichi turned so he was facing Keebo, and he slowly took the arm that needed repairing. “So... what do I do?”

Keebo started, “Oh! Yes, first you need to open that bit there. That’s where the wire is coming from.”

Shuichi nodded and gently opened it, surprised by the messy tangle of different colored wires that were twisting up and around each other. It almost looked chaotic.

Keebo continued. “See that tiny hole there? I believe that’s where this red one goes. Be careful though.”

Shuichi flushed with concentration, and he took the wire between his fingers and slowly guided it towards its spot.

His hand must have accidentally brushed up against something, because Keebo suddenly squeaked and jolted upright. “Gah! S-sorry, I don’t know what that was.”

“Em, I didn’t break anything, did I? God, I’m sorry-“

Keebo laughed gently. “No, I think it’s okay. Just gave me a funny feeling. Keep going.”

Shuichi sighed, hesitantly taking the wire again and beginning to guide it once more. This time he managed to successfully bring it to the right place, and he placed it inside the small opening. Keebo shivered, grabbing a fistful of the bedsheet. Shuichi hurriedly glanced up in worry, finding Keebo looking awfully flustered for some reason.

“Keebo? Did I do it right?” he whispered.

“Y-yes. I’m very sorry, I don’t know what’s happening. It happens with Miu sometimes too but she never tells me what it is.”

“That’s okay.”

.....

Keebo looked up again. “Shuichi, do you think it’s a human feeling? Because if so, I’d... like to feel more of it.”

In the small silence beforehand, the detective had done some thinking and was beginning to come to some very embarrassing conclusions. But in order to find out, he had to experiment.

“It might be. But I...” He stopped himself. He definitely wasn’t the right person to do this to Keebo, especially if his reactions were what Shuichi thought they were. They weren’t that close.

“But.. Keebo trusts me. I can... do this, right?” he thought to himself.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll help you.”

Keebo grinned. “Great! I’d imagine you’d just do whatever you did before..?”

“Yeah. I’ll try. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Keebo nodded and held out his arm, which was still hanging open. Shuichi took a breath and reached in, lightly touching some of the wires.

Nothing happened.

“Hm? That’s strange..” Shuichi mused. He kept going, running along the different colors, being careful not to tug on anything. He eventually came across a lone wire that ran on its own, and he gently pinched it.

That did something. Keebo’s breath hitched and he made a small noise, slumping back against the wall. “That felt... good? Keep going.”  
Shuichi could really feel his face become warmer by the second as he continued, rubbing the wire as gently as possible. Keebo kept making tiny sounds, and he even began squeezing his legs together at one point. “Sh-shuichi, I really don’t know what- ah- this is but it really feels good..? Please..”

Shuichi’s heart was beginning to race as he quickly looked at Keebo, at his flushed face and dazed eyes. He could even describe it as needy.  
“I-I’ll try.” He moved on to a different wire, namely the one that was just put back into place. He fingered the end of it, still marvelling at how intricate everything was. Keebo full-on whimpered this time, even leaning closer to Shuichi. “That one please... haah..”

Shuichi definitely understood everything now.

Not caring about being shocked, he leaned down and slowly took the wire in his mouth, gently biting it.

The moan that Keebo made was ecstatic. “Shuichi..!”

Shuichi let out a soft whine, sitting up again. Keebo looked even more disheveled this time, and it was almost too entertaining to look at.  
“That good?” Keebo could only nod. With a sudden burst of confidence Shuichi moved to sit in Keebo’s lap, which was surprisingly warm. 

Then he noticed how close their faces were. 

Keebo’s breaths were short, and Shuichi could feel them on his nose. Robots weren’t supposed to be fucking attractive.

Everything sane in Shuichi’s mind was telling him to leave, to get off and never speak to Keebo again.

He ignored them.

“Keebo, hey, can I uh.. show you something real quick?”

“Sure. Is it a human thing?”

Shuichi attempted to respond but ended up going for it and placing his mouth on Keebo’s. The bot jumped for a second but regained his bravado and sat up again. 

It was a messy kiss for sure. But Keebo still seemed to like it.

They separated. “I think.. that’s enough for today,” Shuichi whispered.

“Yes. I-I’m sorry I kept you here, I just wanted to feel more... human things?”

“That’s okay. I hope you liked it.”

And that was the story of how Shuichi Saihara realised he was into robots.

What the fuck.


End file.
